The principles and embodiments of the presently claimed invention relate to cleaning apparatuses and methods of controlling such cleaning apparatuses wirelessly.
Cleaning devices using air suction have been known in the art, and various modifications have been made over time to the size, shape, method of suction, and attachments for such devices. However, the various electrical components, such as motors, lights, and suction attachments have been controlled by switches requiring electrical wiring to and from the switch and component. Such requirement has limited the forms of the cleaner bodies, the positioning of the switches and components, and the distance of components from the switch, and added to the overall complexity of designs. The embodiments of the presently claimed invention overcome these problems and limitations by reducing and in some instances eliminating the restrictive hard wiring previously required, and incorporating one or more wireless controls, switches, and relays into the cleaning apparatus.